The present invention relates to a folding portable telephone apparatus wherein the first case body and the second case body are configured to be collapsible via hinge.
In portable telephone apparatus, a number of keys are densely arranged on the operation panel where information such as telephone numbers are input. Moreover, a large-screen liquid crystal display is necessary to display electronic mails and characters for non-voice information service. This inevitably upsizes the body of the portable telephone apparatus.
Thus, there emerged folding portable telephone apparatus for example as shown in FIG. 14 which is unfolded when used and folded in two and carried along in compact size when not used. Such apparatus has a problem that an antenna cannot be fully housed in the main body but protrudes out of the outer surface of the main body thus causing the main body rugged and difficult to grasp.
The present invention aims at providing folding portable telephone apparatus that eliminates the foregoing conventional disadvantage and has a compact size and an easy-to-grasp shape, without providing an antenna receiver section protruding out of the grasp section, even when the main body is folded.
The first aspect of the invention is folding portable telephone apparatus wherein the first case body and the second case body are coupled via hinge in a collapsible fashion, wherein said apparatus is equipped with an antenna retractable slantwise from the side of one main body to another. Via this configuration, it is possible to provide folding portable telephone apparatus whose antenna receiver section fits the user""s hand well and that has a compact size and an easy-to-grasp shape.
The second aspect of the invention is folding portable telephone apparatus wherein the first case body and the second case body are coupled via hinge in a collapsible fashion, wherein the length of said hinge is made shorter than the length of said first case body and the second case body in the direction of width in order to form a neck when the main body is unfolded and that said apparatus is equipped with an antenna retractable slantwise from the side of one main body at the neck to another. Via this configuration, it is possible to provide folding portable telephone apparatus that has a compact size and an. easy-to-grasp shape, without providing the antenna receiver section protruding out of the grasp section.
The third aspect of the invention is folding portable telephone apparatus according to the first aspect of the invention, wherein the outward appearance of said first case body and second case body is in an approximate egg shape. Via this configuration, it is possible to provide folding portable telephone apparatus that fits the user""s hand well and has a compact size and an easy-to-grasp shape.